


En Garde

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 2 Swordplay, F/M, Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 2 SwordplayMarinette and Damian spar.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	En Garde

A clash of metal rang through the air. Damian smirked at his girlfriend as he swung his sword at her. 

Marinette quickly caught the blade with her own sword and a shit eating grin grew on her face. 

The two parried and slashed, with no emerging winner. 

However, it didn't take long for Damian to get the upper hand. He tripped Marinette, her sword flying miles above her, before being caught in Damian's hand. He tapped his girlfriend with the tip of his sword. 

She grinned, "Touché." 

She swept her feet under him and caught her sword, before tapping him with it. 

"Touché." 

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
